1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vibration welding apparatus with which the vibration-side processing member containing a thermoplastic material and the fixing-side processing member are welded by vibrating the vibration-side processing member in a state in which the processing member on the fixing side is pressed to the vibration-side processing member.
2. Description of the Related Art
The present invention relates to a vibration welding apparatus with which the vibration-side processing member containing a thermoplastic material and the fixing-side processing member are welded by vibrating the vibration-side processing member in a state in which the fixing-side processing member is pressed to the vibration-side processing member.
Conventionally, the type of vibration welding apparatus includes: an upper jig having vibration units of an electromagnetic driving system that clamps the vibration-side processing member and vibration transmission units such as a plate spring; and a lower jig having a pressing device that clamps a processing member on the fixing side. The vibration welding apparatus welds both the vibration-side processing member and the fixing-side processing member by making the vibration-side processing member adhere to the fixing-side processing member and vibrating the vibration-side processing member.
As the vibration welding apparatus, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 10-296460 discusses a vibration welding apparatus in which an upper jig includes a cushion portion as an elastic body, the cushion portion is pressed to the vibration-side processing member, and the vibration-side processing member is thus clamped. An abutting surface of the cushion portion that abuts on the vibration-side processing member of the upper jig and an abutting surface that abuts on the vibration-side processing member of a lower jig are rough surface. As a consequence, the positional deviation between the upper jig and lower jig and the abutting surface of the vibration-side processing member due to the vibration is suppressed, and a flaw on the surface of the vibration-side processing member due to vibration transmission loss is prevented.
However, the conventional vibration welding apparatus clamps the vibration-side processing member with frictional force on the rough surface. Therefore, long-term use deteriorates the frictional force on the surface of the upper jig, and clamping force of the upper jig is reduced. It becomes thus difficult to reduce the damage on the surface of the vibration-side processing member.